


Wake Up Call

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-A-Day 2011 Project-June [17]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mornings with Gibbs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 168. Prompt from [ncisdrabble](http://ncisdrabble100.livejournal.com/). Challenge #243-Motivate. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome. Thanks to [](http://nakeisha.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://nakeisha.livejournal.com/)**nakeisha** for catching a canon error on my part.

As long as Gibbs could remember, someone had been there to wake him up.

Dad knocking on his door, yelling “up and at em, Leroy” every morning, even during summer vacation.

The sound of Reveille being blasted over the boot-camp loudspeakers.

Shannon and Kelly, on lazy weekends, bringing laughter and kisses.

Franks, growling “rise and shine, Probie,” on the phone and showing up with a cup of the world’s worst coffee.

Now there was Fornell, whose morning routine began with a kiss followed by a tug at the waistband of Gibbs’ boxer shorts.

That was the best wake-up of all.


End file.
